Bleeding Love
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: Chad kicks Sonny out of his house, but little did he know that she was pregnant. Channy later
1. The breakup

"Sonny, what is this?" a stern Chad looked at his girlfriend.

"Oh, Chad you know paparazzi th-"

"No. This isn't made up." He came closer as she backed away.

"Chad me and Devon aren't going out. I'm not cheating on you." She widened her eyes.

"Really? I did everything for you!" he raged.

"Chad! What are you saying!" she cried.

"Where were you yesterday night?" he asked calmly.

"Chad you think that I ha-"

"Where. Were. You." He darkened his eyes.

"At my mom's house." The brunette pleaded.

"Lies. Haven't you lied enough." He fumed.

"Chad, this is ridoucluos! How could you even think that I would do something like that! I'm your girlfriend, we've been dating for a year!"

"Maybe we should stop." He yelled.

"No. Chad." She sobbed and collapsed on the ground.

"Just leave."

"Cha-" He grabbed her wrist and led the brunette out of his house. He threw her out and she stumbled on the stone steps. Her stomach hit the railing and bounced back into Tawni's arms.

"Chad! What the fuck are you doing!" Tawni held the sobbing brunette.

"Ask this little tramp!" he yelled.

"Watch your dirty mouth!" Tawni retorted.

"Just go!" he slammed the door and left two shocked girls at the door step. Suddenly Sonny clutched her stomach and cried.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"My-y ba-by." She cried hard.

"You're pregnant?" a small smile formed but was erased when reality struck.

"Here go in the car we have to go to the doctor." Tawni commanded. The brunette obeyed. They drove in silence. Sonny's cries echoed in Tawni's ears. She shivered. They reached the hospital.

"Here hold my hand." Tawni offered and helped the pregnant girl to the hospital.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uhh can we have a check up for her baby?" Tawni tried to smile.

"Sure, right this way." She led them to the room.

"Tawni it hurts." She cried.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." She assured her. She went outside of the room and dialed Nico's number.

"Hey babe."

"Hey honey, I have to tell you something."

"Sure anything." Nico said.

"Sonny and Chad had a huge argument and he kicked her out of his house. Her stomach hit the railing hard and apparently she's pregos." Tawni explained sadly.

"Ohh my god! Does she have a place to stay?"

"No. Her mom's leaving for Wisconsin tomorrow." Tawni sighed.

"She could live with us." Nico offered.

"Great I'll tell her. Bye." Tawni smiled.

"Bye." Tawni hung up and went in the room.

"Hello, who is the patient?"

"Her." Tawni gestured toward Sonny.

"Ahh Sonny Munroe, I'm a huge fan. Uh Miss Hart can you leave?" he asked politely.

"Sure." She left the two for the check up.


	2. Confronting Chad

**Oh just to let you know Tawni and Sonny are 23 and Chad is 25 Nico is 24. =D**

_TPOV_

I waited for twenty minutes until.

"Miss Hart can I speak to you in private?" he asked. Uh oh that wasn't good.

"Is the baby fine?" we sat down at his office.

"I'm afraid not. You see, the injury was very severe, it may slow the growing process of the baby." He explained. I cried.

"So the baby is.."

"We're not sure, we have to check in two months." He said. I nodded and left.

"Sonny, lets go." I smiled. She stopped crying but was in shock.

We drove in silence.

"Tawni?"

"Hmmm."

"Is my baby okay?" I feared that question.

"Yeah. Of course." I nodded and held back tears.

"Thanks." She tried to smile.

"No problem." Sonny and me grew so close. We're like sisters. I parked the car in the garage and we went in the house.

"Hey Tawni and Sonny." He gave us a warm hug.

"Sonny. You're welcomed to stay here." Nico smiled and showed her our guest room.

"I can't. I'm living with Chad." She smiled. Gosh. She's so traumatized. Nico gave me a look.

"Sonny umm Chad and you aren't to-"

"Nooooooo!!" she cried and ran to her room.

"Leave her alone for a while. I have to go and confront Chad." I left in rage.

"Hey I'll go with you." He smiled. I couldn't resist.

"Kay." We left for Chad's house. That asshole! How could he! I banged on the door. After banging 5 times he opened it.

"You." He said blank.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled and brushed past him. I came in and sat down.

"What?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. Have you any idea what you did to Sonny?" I fumed.

"She slept with Tre-"

"She only slept with you!" I yelled back Nico calmed me.

"Chad, she's pre-"

"No. She's done with you. She hates herself and she still thinks that you love her." I stated.

"Well, I don't!" he yelled.

"You're in denial. I may be blonde but I'm not stupid. Just remember you can never fix this mess." I stomped out of the door.

**O.O And the plot thickens**


	3. Lies and Cries

_TPOV_

"Tawn!" I voice called after me. Nico came up and stroked my hair.

"Sweetie, I don't want you to stress." He consoled me.

"I just don't get how he could do this to Sonny!" I raged which caused Nico to back away.

"I promise you, we'll be everything Sonny and her baby needs." He whispered and led me to the car. We drove back to see the broken 'Sonshine.'

"Sonny?" I knocked softly.

"I'm sorry!" she sniffed.

"Sonny don't be!" I assure her shifting my weight to my other leg. She opened the door and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and led her to the room.

"Tawn, I can't go back."

"You have to." I whined.

"And you think they would want a pregnant girl in So Random." She sobbed.

"Sonny, it's not bad at all, I mean you're not a teenager. You're 23." I explained causing her to smile.

"Now please stop crying. You'll hurt the baby." I smile. How could I tell her about her baby.

_3 months later_

_Sonny is now 5 months pregnant._

_SPOV_

"Tawni!" I groan. She quickly rushed to my side and handed me fried pickles. I've been having some weird food cravings. I scarfed down those pickles and moaned in delight. Tawni just looked at me in pure disgust.

"Want?" I giggled.

"No… I'm good." She smiled.

"Oh today's the appointment." I smiled.

"Ohh." Her smiled faded.

"Why? I thought you loved seeing the baby in the sonogram." I suspected her awkward silence.

"No-No I love the baby but…" she trailed off and stared at her feet.

"Tawn?" I said blank.

"Uhh. I'm gonna dress up." She quickly left.

Hmm wonder what's up with her?

_TPOV_

I slammed the door shut quickly realizing what today is.

_Flashback_

"_Come back in three months, then we can find what is wrong with the baby." The doctor explained._

"_Oh okay. But, what is wrong with the baby?" I asked concerned._

"_Miss Hart it can be anything." I gasped at those words._

_End of Flashback_

I shook the thought away and got dressed for the doctor. Nico wasn't home yet. He's been distant now.

"Sonny! Are you ready?" I say a little too perky.

"Mmm hmm." She smiled applying lipstick. I was glad that she was pregnant. She has a reason to live for now. We stalked out of the house and drove to the clinic. Sonny held back tears when she saw the sonogram. I couldn't help but sniffle too.

"Only if Chad was here." She cried. I held her hoping she would calm.

"Wait here Sonny, I'll be back." I smiled and left for the doctor's office.

"May I come in?" I asked being formal.

"Ah, Miss Hart come in." he smiled and offered me a seat.

"The damage?" I asked nervously.

"Well luckily the baby was very small at that time maybe ten weeks. So the baby is generally safe in the womb because it cushions the child."

"And.." I said a bit rudely.

"The only thing we are afraid of is premature birth." He sighed.

"What!" I gasp.

"No worries, the baby seems perfectly fine though." He assured me. I nodded and left.

"Tawni I'm going to get some frozen yougurt. Want?" she smiled.

"No, I'll come with you." I said like an overprotective husband.

"Gosh you're a good dad." She laughed.

_CPOV_

It's been five months since I've last seen Sonny. She disappeared from everything. So Random! And even her singing career has been falling. Was it because of me?

"Hey Chad!" Chasity smiled.

"Hey Chas."

"What's up?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Thinking about Sonny?" she said coldly.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Well, I heard she's pre-"

"Chad! Hurry we're about to shoot the scene where you kiss me!" Portlyn dragged me out.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Go out there and make magic!" our director smiled.

We shot the scene but my thoughts were only on Sonny. Her screams and the pain that I caused her. It haunted me. The guilt surrounded me. The girl who was so Sunny and bright I turned her into nothing but a cold lifeless shell.

"Chad! Chad!" a pissed Port tugged on my shirt.

"What." Reality struck.

"The kiss?"

"Ohh. I can't." I leave a very disappointed Portlyn. I grabbed my coat and drove to Tawni's house. I rand her doorbell and saw a furious Tawni staring at me.

"_You_." She mimicked.

"Look, I'm sorry I really wanna fix this."

"Fix what?" she laughed.

"Everything." I stated.

"I wanna say sorry to Sonny."

"Sonny is dead." Those words rang through my ears. I didn't accept it.

"Sorry, what." I laughed.

"She died. Now leave." She slammed the door. I kept making sure if what I heard was right. No. My Sonshine! I couldn't bear this burden.

"I'm Sorry! Come back!" I cried.

_TPOV_

Yes. I lied. Why? Cause that asshole wouldn't care anyway. I clenched my fists and went back to sleep.

"Chad.." Sonny tossed in her sleep. Her voice echoed through the halls. Poor Sonny.

"I'm sorry Chad!" she screamed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Why Chad? Why?


	4. Seven Months

_SPOV 7 months Pregnant_

I woke up by the hazy sun shining through my room.

"Argh." I groaned. I got up and screamed. Water dripped on my floor. Could this mean that I was?

"Tawni! Help!" I cried.

"So- OMG!" she looked at the floor. A contraction hit me. Ahhh!

"Sonny you're only 7 months!" she screamed and I clutched her hand in pain. She panicked.

"Nico! Bring her to the car!" she yelled at Nico. I never knew it hurt that bad! Nico placed me in the car and drove quickly. Poor thing he must be terrified. I groaned and cried every second.

"Hurry the fuck up there's a girl in LABOR!" Tawni yelled into the hospital.

"Calm down." The doctor said and we went to the room.

"Ahh it's coming!" All I could think of was Chad. If he was here it would be so much easier. After a few minutes of pushing and crying I heard a cry myself.

"It's a baby girl!" The nurse cried.

"Aww." Was all I could say. I was sweating like a pig.

"Tawni and Nico came in and happily and cried at the small baby.

"Doctor is she alright cause Sonny was only 7 months-"

"Perfectly fine." The doctor smiled. I could gladly say that this is the best day of my life. When they placed her in my arms all I could see was Chad's face. I stroked her face gently.

"I love you."

"We all do!" Tawni scooted by my side and held the my baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Nico smiled. I never thought of that.

"Aurora Grace Munroe." I thought.

"Aww pretty!" Tawni clapped her hands together.

_CPOV_

Something didn't feel right this morning. I felt as if Sonny needed me. I tossed and turned. What could it be? I got dressed and left for work. I went to Marshall's office.

"Hey do you know where Sonny is?" I asked.

"Why do you care." He said sternly.

"Please." I sighed.

"Home. Probably. After you left her pre-"

"Marshall!" Dora came in.

"Yes, Zora." Oh so it's Zora?

"Where's my snake Hermet!" she cried.

"Uhh, we'll get you another one. Bigger one!" he tried to cooperate. I left and decided to look for her myself. I didn't believe Tawni. She lied I bet.

"Oh. Graa- Uhh."

"Grady. And what do you want?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sonny."

"She's not here Chip!" he yelled.

"Ohh."

"Why?" I asked unsure.

"Cause you left her pre-"

"Hey G." Rainy smiled.

"Hey." He angrily said.

"You." Rainy clenched his fists.

"Look where's Sonny!"

"Why do you care?" he crossed his arms.

"Look, I just wanna know if she's okay." I sighed.  
"Oh really?" Grady fumed.

"Yeah."

"She's at the hospital." Nico gave up.

"Whoa. Why!" I worried.

"She gave birth to your daughter."

**Kinda of a cliffhanger but no worries I'll update fast. =D**


	5. Leaving

**This chappy is for rachelstitt! She's adorable and I love her! Lol **

_CPOV_

Did I hear that right?

"Sorry what?" I laugh.

"Sonny, pregnant, birth, your daughter!" he explained.

"Oh my god!" I happily smiled but then.

"Wait how can you be sure that's my daughter?" I doubted.

"Oh wow Chad!" An angry blonde came in with Sonny. She was holding her baby.

"Chad?" She whispered hurt.

"You still think that this child isn't yours." Sonny came up to me.

"Prove it." I demanded.

"You just did not say that!" Tawni slapped her hand on her forehead.

"How!" Sonny cried.

"Just forget it. This child is not mine!"

"You know what. I'm not sorry at all. I've been putting up with you and your anger long in enough! I will never speak to you again. In fact, I'm leaving So Random! I don't want my baby to be like her dad." She stated and left.

"Thanks a lot dumbass!" Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Chip." The two left. Was she my daughter?

_SPOV_

"Sonny! Welcome back!" Marshall greeted.

"Thanks, but I'm not staying here."

"What? Of course you are." His smilel vanished.

"I can't make my baby grow up into showbiz." I stated.

"Why not? It will benefit."

"Cause her father is here! I don't want her to be like him!" I cried.

"Look, Sonny how will you make money?" he asked concerned.

"I'll figure it out. But ever since I came to this city, I've gained nothing but disappointments."

"Will you be back?" he smiled.

"Yes. I promise." I smiled. I will come back but I can't for now. I have to recover from Chad.

"Sonny! Don't leave So Random!" Tawni cried.

"I'm not leaving forever." I smiled at her hoping she would smile back.

"Where will you stay? And where will you go?"

"I'm moving to New York."

"What! Life is far more difficult there!" she yelled.

"I know but I can't go back to Wisconsin."

"Why?"

"My family won't accept me." I left a very broken Tawni. I went back to the house and packed up. I already booked tickets so I was ready to go.

"Send pictures!" Nico smiled.

"Yeah." Grady agreed.

"I love you Aurora." Tawni whispered.

"She loves you too." Tears rolled down my cheeks. I sat in the airplane rememebering how I came here as a young 16 year old who had a huge crush on the jerktthrob. Now I'm leaving with my daughter. And without my _boyfriend_… I glanced at Aurora. She was beautiful; she had brown hair like mine buti couldn't tell her eye color. Her eyes were still shut.


	6. 3 years Later

_3 years later_

_SPOV_

The sun filled the room with light and warmth. It's been three years now and Aurora is growing up to be a beautiful child. Her light brown hair and breathtaking blue eyes are perfect on her. Most importantly her smile is exactly like _Chad's… _

"Sonny." Lucy came in with breakfast.

"Hey Lucy. Aww you didn't have to!" I smile.

"I no, this is for me." She laughed and started to eat the cereal. I glared at her. Lucy lives with me here. My mom moved in a month ago and life here in New York isn't as bad.

"You have work?" she ate her cereal.

"No. Not today." I groan and get up to check Aurora.

"She looks like him." Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah. Which makes it harder to forget him." I whisper to myself.

"Tawni's coming this week." Lucy marks the calendar.

"Wait what?" I turn to her.

"Yeah. Today you go back." She smiled.

"Where?" I asked stupidly.

"So Random! You promised, remember."

"It still runs?" I asked.

"Hard to believe right. Mackenzie Falls stopped a year ago and I heard the cast got shifted to a more 'mature' show. Pffft their cast is a bunch of pansies." She laughed.

"That's nice." I laugh. Aurora woke up and smiled. She was such a happy baby.

"Hey there gorgeous." I stroked her cheeks.

"Dada!" she laughed. Poor girl wants her dada. Can't blame her.

"Awww say mama! Or aunty! Cause your dad's a _retard!_" Lucy sing songed.

"Lucy!" I playfully swatted her arm.

"What?" she laughs and left. My mom came upstairs and handed me Huggies pampers.

"Here ya go." She quickly left.

"Hey! It's your turn to clean her!" I ran after her.

"Nope. It's uhh Lucy's turn!" She made up an excuse.

"Really?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Fine!" she sighed in defeat.

"You owe me." She threatened. I laughed. I heard a big hink and a screech. Not any screech but Tawni's screech. I rushed downstairs and saw Tawni in a crowded street yelling at people.

"Do you know who I am!" she took off her sunglasses.

"Tawn?" I embrace her.

"Sonny! How are you and Aurora!" she hugged back and cuddled.

"Great! How bout you?" I smiled and we went in.

"So Random! Is bullshit without you." She sighed.

"Why? Lucy said it's stll going on." I offer her some cookies.

"Well, Marshall said we have a bunch of sketch ideas and stuff." She swallowed.

"But, we're too old for those."

"Aww, man." I stated.

"But no worries, we're doing a new show." She cheers up.

"Cool, what?" I fake cheer.

"Oh, uhh what was it?" she places a finger on her head.

"These Falls Are So Random!" she smiles.

"What!" I crack up and notice Tawni glaring at me.

"What is this? Mack Falls and So Random! Put together?" I say in between my laughs.

"I think. Or it's just making fun of Mack Falls." She sighed.

"Well I hope I'm not in that." I truthfully say.

"Oh you're not. You're in a movie." She laughed.

"Whoa. What?" I choke out.

"Yeah. You got the part. Marshall recommended."

"I thought I would be on-"

"Nope. The movie's name is First Kiss."

"Chick Flick?"

"Mmm hmm." She laughs.

"Great." I sigh.

"C'mon do it for Marshall and me!" she clapped her hands together.

"Sure." I sigh in total defeat.

"Okay. So pack up now."

"Why?" I drink a carton of milk.

"We're leaving today!" she got up.

"Ugh. Fine." I groan and gather Lucy and my mom to get ready for Hollywood again.

"We're packed up?" I make sure.

"Yeah. Don't forget Grace!" Lucy joked.

"God." I laugh. We went inside Tawni's limousine and drive off to the airport. Once we got there we went inside Tawni's private jet and drove off to the place that I hated. _Hollywood._


	7. Who Are You?

_TPOV_

"Sonny. We're here." I shake Sonny to wake up.

"Ohh." She gets up and picks up Aurora.

"I'm not r-ready." Sonny trembles.

"Sonny." I sigh and hold her.

"It'll be alright hunny." Connie assured her. She nodded and got up.

"Wow. Beautiful weather." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah." I sigh and find our limo.

"In that?" Sonny raises' an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's too much." She groans.

"You have to get used to Hollywood again." I smile and get in.

"Fine." She carefully gets in trying not to hurt Grace.

"Lemme hold her." I smile. She handed her to me. Gosh she remebled Chad so much. I stroked her hair and brush it.

"She's a beauty." I sigh.

"Well she's my daughter." Sonny laughs.

"Nah she went to me." I joke.

"Haha!" Lucy laughed.

"Well I got some news." I blush.

"What girl?" Sonny sounded interested.

"I'm pregnant!" I squeal!

"YAY! I'm so happy! Wait with who?" she eyed me.

"Nico! Gosh I'm still with him." I smile.

"You should have told me in New York!" Sonny whines.

"Well, take care honey. And be careful." Connie sternly said.

"Yes I will." I assure her. We pulled up to my house and get out.

"New house?" Sonnt smiles.

"Yeah. We sold the other. It was too plain." I ramble.

"Wow this is gorgeous." Lucy added.

"Yeah." Connie agreed.

"We'll take you bags up and put on new clothes. Then we'll go to the studios." I explained to Sonny.

"Oh, okay." She smiled sadly. We went upstairs and unpacked. Sonny put on ome fresh clothes and tied her hair up.

"Sonny!" I sigh.

"You look like a 40 year old mom." I whine and fix her hair. I left it out and clipped it.

"There ya go."

"Gosh I'm only 26!" she complained.

"Let's go." I pull her to the car and we drove silently to the place Sonny hated.

_SPOV_

I fidget every second even Aurora got annoyed of my nervousness. I couldn't take it. Those memories of Chad lingered in my head. His words echo in my head and haunt me. Tawni patted my shoulder.

"It'll be okay." She assured me. We got out and stalked to the studio. I held Aurora close to my chest.

"Nothing changed." I stated.

"Nothing." Tawni agreed.

"I walked down the halls and found our dressing room. My side of the room's been untouched for 3 years.

"Wow. Nothing changed on my side?" I ask.

"Nope. We wanted to cherish everything of yours." She sighed sadly.

"Sonny?" Marshall smiles.

"Hey Marshall!" I smile and he picks Aurora up.

"So here's the little sunshine." He plays with her.

"Yeah." I smile at his laughing face.

"Nice game G. Sonny?" Nico smiles and Grady brightens.

"Hey guys!" I hug them and they gaze at Grace.

"Aww, she's adorable!" Grady cooes.

"She looks like Chip." Nico strokes her face. She giggles slightly.

"I-Is Chad h-here?" I stutter.

"Yeah.." Grady whispers.

"I got to go." I panic and leave. I grabbed Aurora and stalked out. My hearts was racing. Aurora burst into tears.

"Shh baby." I try to calm her down but she cries louder. She seemed hungry. I quickly made my way to the cafeteria and looked for some non mush food.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice echoed. The thing I feared just happened. I close my eyes and felt my heart drop. Aurora smiled and clapped.

"Dada!" she recognized. I widened my eyes and slowly turned. My eyes locked into a pair of darkened blue eyes. I felt dizzy.

**Dun dun dun sorry for the cliffy =[ Review luv u! I'll try to update asap! **


	8. We're Nothing

**Sorry for making it so confusing for all of you! Aurora is her first name and Grace is her middle. I'll stick with Aurora oh can anyone tell me a good nickname for Aurora? =D And babyCullen60596 I think I'm going to make her have twins 1 boy n 1 girl =] plz send me the names thanx luv ya all. **

_CPOV_

"Who are you?" a chill went through my spine. The brown hair, and baby in her arms. Could it be _Sonny?_

"Dada!" The little girl clapped. I couldn't help but smile. She slowly turned and it was Sonny. Tears stained her face. The gult came right back. Most importantly, the baby resembled me. I was wrong.

"S-Sonny." I came close and she backed away in fear thinking that I would hurt her again.

"No, I won't hurt y-you." I explained but she didn't believe me. Her brown eyes were filled with hurt. Knowing that I hurt her, made it worse.

"S-Stay away from her." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

"She's mine?" I smiled hopefully. She slightly nodded and glanced at the baby.

"Not anymore. Y-You lost that right a long time ago." She wiped her tears.

"I-I know." I sighed.

"You. You must have been enjoying life." She circled me.

"Money, fame, girls and fortune. There all a game to you right?" she sobbed.

"N-No Son-"

"You were here having fun and money and fangirls screaming for you, while I was raising your baby. It must be easy for you but for me everyday was a living hell!" she cried. I couldn't argue she was right.

"I had no support! I wanted the best for her, best life, best school and most importantly the best dad." She stared at me with deep eyes. I looked away.

"I can fix-"

"No. You can't. You always say you can fix it but you can't. You had fame but you know what's one thing you will never have? Love." She stalked out of the cafeteria my baby waved goodbye.

"Buh bye." Our baby smiled. Tawni was right I could never fix this mess. I messed up. Big time.

_SPOV_

"Sonny!" Tawni called after me. She twirled me around and was shocked at my stained face.

"W-What happened?" she gulped.

"C-Chad." I sobbed and hugged her tightly.

"Y-You met him?" her face brighten. How could she be happy that I met him?

"Y-Yes." I nodded.

"He saw Aurora?" a small smile crept on her lips.

"How is that good?" I cried harder.

"Sonny." She sighed.

"Take me home." I demanded. She nodded slightly.

"Wait, I have to show you something." Tawni's face went cold and walked over at stage 2. She led me to Chad's dressing room.

"Here?" I mumble quietly.

We went in and she quietly walked over the vanity and handed me children's books. Coloring books, baby bottles and toys.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Hard to believe right?" she sat down.

"Tawn, what's this?" I sternly said.

"Three years ago Chad bought theses for Aurora." She sighed. I analyzed the books and toys. A small tear ran down my cheek.

"He didn't." I denied.

"Yes. He did. He didn't believe the baby was his, but he still wanted to make it up to you." She defended him.

"So? What is toys and books gonna do?" I said harshly.

"It's the thought. At least we know he cared fo-"

"No! No! He didn't! If he did he would've looked for me and convince me to stay back!" I scream.

"Sonny." She sighed in defeat knowing that I was right.

"Let's go." She grabbed me and left.

_At Tawni's house_

"You had so much drama today. I'm sorry." I whisper to Aurora. I sang her to sleep. Her favorite song Gift of a friend. She close her beautiful eyes and drifted asleep. I placed her in the crib and stared out the window.

"How is she?" I smiling Tawni came up to me.

"She's just a little tired from all the drama." I smile back.

"Sorry she had to put up with this." Tawni sulked.

"Don't be." I assure her and look at her stomach.

"How's your baby?" I smile.

"Great. I'm going to the doc tomorrow to find out it's gender." She explained.

"Aww, I'll come with you! Now Aurora will hav a new playmate." I laugh.

"Sure. Nico's coming back from reharsels in an hour have to go and pepare food for him." Tawni smiles and leaves.

"I should be sleeping too." I remind myself and prepare for bed.

_CPOV_

"So, what are you gonna do?" Port asked.

"I dunno. She's broken." I sigh.

"There might be hope." She smiles.

"Maybe." I mutter.

"Chad. Don't stress yourself." Portlyn said worried.

"I won't." I assure her. I left for my house and hopefully get some sleep. I drove quietly remembering the laughs me and Sonny shared. The days and nights. Most importantly our little arguments that made my day. Now I didn't have any of those. Not even a friendship or frenemies. We officially have no relationship. Nothing.


	9. Daddy's Little Girl?

_SPOV_

I woke up to Aurora crying hard. I rushed to her crib and quickly tried to soothe her. She cried more and harder. I tip-toed downstairs with Aurora around my hip. Her cries were echoing across the hall. I grabbed some baby food and placed her in the high chair. I got out her bib and fed her. She wouldn't eat.

"C'mon baby, eat for mommy." I smiled but she would cry harder.

"Dada!" she cried. I rolled my eyes. She wanted Chad. Even though she hasn't even spent time with him she wanted her dad.

"No, mama. Dada's uhh at work." I lie but even she knew my lying voice. I scooped her up and tried to soothe her once more.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Tawni groaned half awoken.

"Sorry, Aurora is crying and won't stop." I caress her head.

"Wait a minute." She leaves and gets a photo. She places it in front of Aurora and she stops crying. I glanced at the photo and it was Chad.

"Chad?" I sigh.

"Dada!" she laughs cheerfully.

"Well she's officially a daddy's girl." Tawni laughed with the smiling baby.

"You have Chad's picture?" I eyed her.

"Aww, your still jealous!" she smirks. No! Why would I be jealous? Pffft.

"Pffft, me? That idiot." I say in denial.

"Here ya go." She scoops up Aurora and places the picture in her small hands. Her tiny fingers stroked his face and she cooed. She giggled every second.

"How long am I gonna put up with this?" I groan. Seeing his picture is so annoying and especially seeing it in my baby's hands. I wanted to strangle him.

_CPOV_

I woke up from another dream about my baby. I wanted to hold her and tell her that I love her so much. I quickly called Tawni.

"Hello?" she says perky.

"Tawni can I uhh meet Aurora?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me? Sonny would kill y-you." She yelled.

"No. Sonny doesn't have to kno-" I heard a knock from my door.

"Tawni call you back later." I hung up and went to open the door. Sonny? She was fidgeting and mostly annoyed. Our baby started to giggle and held her arms up in the air for me to carry her. I smiled.

"S-She w-wanted t-to meet y-you." She looks down.

"Can I hold her?" I ask. She sighed in annoyance and slowly handed her to me. She was so warm and beautiful I held her close and stroked her small face.

"You can come in." I said. She nodded and sat down.

"Her name?" I ask.

"Aurora." She muttered. "Aurora Grace Munroe." She finished. Her name was beautiful Sonny did an awesome job.

"You named her?" I asked surprised. She silently nodded.

"Wow, her eyes are-"

"Just like yours. I know." Sonny finished in annoyance. Aurora suddenly got mad and pouted.

"Baby what's wrong?" I wiggle her small hands.

"Lwook at mwe!" she forced out. Me and Sonny laughed.

"At least she got your attitude." I tease Sonny. Surprisingly Sonny laughed hysterical. The laugh that I missed. She quieted down and shook off her smile.

"I love you. You're my little sunshine. My everything. Daddy won't leave you." I held her tight. Sonny had tears in her eyes and I looked at her.

"I'll leave." She stood up and took Aurora from my grip. Our hands parted and Aurora burst into tears. Her cries were unbearable.

"Sonny leave her here." I whispered.

"No." I grabbed wrist and she twirled around.

"She needs me." I stare in her eyes.

"No, she need a father. Not you." She spat.

"So I'm not a good father?" I rage.

"No. You weren't there when I was giving birth to her! In fact you were caring about your rep and fame while I was in pain giving birth to your daughter!" she fumed.

"You didn't have to have her." I mumbled.

"What? I was a mom. I didn't want to abort her she's my life and she gave me a reason to live. Without you. I-I thought that maybe if you saw her and maybe if you knew that she was your flesh and blood then….. maybe you would have accepted me back." She broke into tears. I held Sonny close. I slowly stroked her face but she backed away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Sonny. I know that sorry never counts. But what can I do? I'm only human." I explained.

"Don't do anything. Just stay away from me and _her_." She kissed Aurora who was still sniffing.

"I need her and you." I stopped her.

"You can't have any." She replied.

"Why?" I ask teary.

"Cause! You just can't." she left and once again I lost my Sonshine and my baby.

"I need you…" I whispered to myself.

**Awww I still love Chad. No matter how cruel I make him. He still is hawt *winks* lmao review! You guys are amazing! *gives out virtual cookies***


	10. Where's Sonny?

**Thanx for the names babyCullen060596 I know exactly what name to use but im not telling! *sneaky laugh* lol enjoy =]**

_TPOV_

I just came from the doctor and wondered where Sonny went. She said she wanted to go but.. God where is this girl! The front door cracked open. It was Chad.

"Chad!" I yelled and went to him.

"Hey Blondie. Haven't changed much." He smiled a broken smile.

"Thanks?" I ask more of a question.

"Anywho, what are you doing here!" I yell harshly. Nico came down in worry.

"Babe! What happened!" he ran to me but noticed Chad and groaned.

"You. Wh-"

"Sweetie, he's here for me." I lied miserably. Nico eyed me not believeing a word I said.

"After what he did to Sonny's baby I don't want him to hurt ours." He said in full concern. Chad's eyes widened and Nico sat down.

"I.. hurt my baby?" he asked hurt. I frowned feeling bad for the poor soul.

"Y-Yes, but she's okay." I force out a smile. He sits in shock and remembers the hurt he gave to Sonny and Aurora.

"But I hurt her." A tear rolls down his cheek. I never saw him this hurt. I turned to him and tried to comfort him. Nico glared.

"Chad, Aurora is fine." I assure him. He glanced at me and shook his head.

"No, nothing is fine." He muttered angry at himself. I sighed and Nico left in anger.

"How are you doing?" he shook off the thought. I smiled and made some tea.

"Actually." I paused dramatically.

"I'm pregnant!" I cheered. He stood up and brightened.

"Oh my god! So I'll be an uncle?" he cheers like a three year old. I laugh and hand him tea. We sit at the table and start to chat.

"What is it." He pointed to my stomach. I blushed and spoke up.

"Twins." I smile and his eyes widen more in surprise.

"Aww! Two boys?" he grins.

"Nope. A boy and a girl."

"Whoa Tawni you and Nico be ballin'." He laughs.

"Shut up Chad! You haven't changed at all." I laugh hysterical. Suddenly I remember Sonny. My palms were sweating and my heart was racing. Ugh I was caring again.

"Chad!" I shook off the laughter.

"What happened?" he asked still chuckling.

"Sonny!" I panic.

"W-What happened to her?" he asked concerened.

"S-She hasn't come back! I didn't even know where she was and most importantly Aurora was with her!" I explain hastily.

"Calm down, she was with me in the morning around 8 and she left at noon. But right now it's. he checked his watch.

"7:30." His eyes widened in full fear. We rushed outside and got in his car. He drove shakily nervous.

"Lemme call Sonny." I trembled and he nodded. My fingers dialed in fear. A wave of nausea hit my stomach. I gulped as it ringed.

"H-Hello?" a very shaky Sonny asked. My stomach rolled and I quickly put in on speaker.

"Sonny! Where are you!" I asked. Chad drove to his house.

"M-Melrose." She mumbled and her phone shut off.

"S-Sonny!" I cried and Chad turned to Melrose. He drove there and let out shaky breaths. I clutched my stomach and let out tears fall.

"W-What if she's hurt?" I sobbed.

"No!" he said a bit loud.

"She isn't." he said trying to avoid the fact. We pulled up and quickly got out.

"Tawni, you stay I don't want your baby to get hurt."

"Cha-"

"Stay." He demanded. I sat back in the car and sighed in fear.

_CPOV_

"Sonny! Sonny! Please where are you." I cried as I ran down the silent streets. I found a guy and asked him

"Sir, have you seen a bubbly brunette holding a small 1 year old baby with blue eyes?" I said breathless. He shook his head and I started to worry more. I came across an alley and heard a voice.

"A-Aurora!" Sonnt cried. I ran and saw the "bubbly" brunette miserable. Her hair was messed up, her eyeliner smeared and her shirt teared from the front. She layed on the floor crying heavily and clutching Aurora's bottle. I knelt beside her and she looked up at me in fear.

"C-Cha-d." she choke out. I scooped her up and rocked her. She clutched my tie and cried into my chest. I stroked her hair and picked her up. Her cries were getting worse and worse. I tried to shh her but she wouldn't keep quiet.

"Where's Aurora?" I ask in horror. She cried harder.

"Sonny." I asked.

"G-Gone." She cried.

"Who took her." My blood boiled.

"H-He d-didn-t s-sa-y." he forced out and fainted. I approached the car and Tawni looked at me in shock. She got out and stroked Sonny's face.

"What. Happened." She asked pissed and venom spilled in her voice. I walked past her and placed Sonny in the backseat.

"Can I stay the night?" I ask still shocked about earlier. She nodded and we drove in full fear.

**Whoa. O_O I think I made Sonny too miserable. Gosh what's up with me and sad stories. I watched too much Mack Falls. Lol **


	11. You're A Bad Liar

**OMG Demi-Fan-Channy is so cute! Lol thanx for reviewing every chapter and thanx for faving me! This chappy is for you. Please continue to write your stories I don't want to interrupt lol =D**

_CPOV_

We reached Tawni's house and I scooped up the broken Sonshine and stalked inside the house. I gently put her on the couch and put a blanket on her. My thoughts of Aurora haunted me. Who took my angel! I clenched my fists and wanted to kill that person, but my phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Miss me?" I familiar yet cunning voice echoed.

"Who are you?"

"Gasp! You wouldn't recognize your beloved castmate?" he faked gasped.

"Look, who the hell are you an-" I heard a baby not just any baby. Aurora.

"You! You kidnapped my baby!"

"Indeed." He smirked.

"Name a price." I demanded. He laughed.

"Price? I'm rich." He laughed.

"Then why do you have my baby? Devon." I realized Devon's laugh.

"No reason." He lied.

"What?!" I fumed. Tawni came in and ran towards me.

"Who is it?" she whispered and I put it on speaker.

"Devon, please I'm begging you. Hand over my baby!" I sigh in defeat. Tawni rages.

"You psychotic bastard! Hand over my niece!" she curses loudly which wakes up Sonny.

"Nice move. If you want the baby, you must give up something very precious." He slyly said.

"I'm not giving Sonny." Venom oozed out of my voice.

"Don't need her. I already took _care _of her." He laughed and I raged completely.

"You raped her!" I yelled. Tawni rushed to the sobbing Sonshine.

"If you want the baby then…" he trailed off.

"Then?!" I fumed.

"Leave." He said plainly.

"Leave what?"

"Everything. Leave your Sonshine. Your child and never come back to them."

"Wha-" he hung up and I sighed in defeat. I rubbed my temples and remembered Aurora's cries. It threatened me. I faced Sonny and she stared at me begging for my comfort. I hugged her and she hugged back melting in the hug. I patted her head and rubbed her back.

"He h-hurt m-me." She sobbed quietly. Tawni cried at her words. I clenched my teeth in anger.

"I'm s-sorry." I choke out and her grip gets tighter.

"Sonny. Get some rest." Tawni takes her to her room.

"Chad come up to the guest room." Tawni forces a smile. I nod and follow her.

I went in the guest room and laid down on the bed. I let sleep fall over me.

_SPOV_

I woke up in fear. Fear of losing my baby. I reached into the crib but found nothing. Memories of yesterday haunted me. I cried harder and cuddled with Aurora's pillow. Chad came in.

"Sonny, Devon has Aurora." He broke the news.

"What." I acted surprised but I knew it was him.

"W-What does he want?" I gulped.

"He wants me to leave you and Aurora forever."

"We were never yours." I fumed. His expression turns into shock.

"What?" he asks sadly.

"You heard me." I glared. He stood up and left. I regretted what I said. I should have forgiven him. I was afraid to get deceived again. I got out of bed and met Tawni.

"You okay?" she asks concerned. I nod and grab a bite. I was traumatized by yesterday's events but I was mostly restless. Moo. My phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked but heard a baby cry.

"Dada!" she cried harder.

"Baby? Oh my gosh!" I cried.

"Chad!" I yelled. He rushed and took the phone from me.

"Angel?" he softly says. He hung up and heaved a sigh.

"Where is she!" I yelled afraid he looked at me with deep eyes.

"I'm going to the police." He said sternly.

"What if he hurts her?" I cry.

"Then what will we do?" he rages. I flinch but nod.

"I'll come with y-you." I grab my coat but he stops me.

"I don't need you." His eyes pierced mine. He slammed the door shut. I sighed.

"You're… A bad liar." I smiled.

**DUN DUN DUN. I fail at stories. Why am I even here then? I dunno I'm weird. Luv ya guys! *blows kisses* =]**


	12. Happiness Awaits

_TPOV_

"Police! Are you crazy Chad!" I paced around the room. He stood up in frustration.

"What was I gonna do!" he defended. He was right.

"Where does Devon live?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Where?" I asked once more.

"Melrose." He stated. I grabbed my coat.

"Bye then." I waved and left but he rushed to me.

"Are you crazy! I'm not letting you go alone! You have a baby! No babies!" he screamed like a protective brother.

"Aww, you care!"

"Ever since I met Sonny." He snort. I smiled.

"I'm going." I sang.

"No. What if he rapes you!" he screamed.

"Who would wanna rape a pregnant fat girl!" I retorted.

"Devon." He sighed.

"Fine, take Nico with you and go." I threw my car key at him. He grabbed it and ran to Nico. I still was afraid of leaving the two boys alone. Nico was…. Uhh kinda fierce. I went inside and decided to talk to Sonny. Gosh what she said to Chad was wrong. I had to explain like a big sister.

"Sonny?" I knocked. She sniffed and said.

"Come in."

"Hey wanna talk?" I came in and sat on her bed.

"Bout what?" she wiped her tear.

"Everything." I sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Look, Chad may have been an ass crack-"

"Asswipe." She corrected.

"Fine, asswipe." I sighed and tried again.

"Chad was scared." I finished.

"Of what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of losing you."

"So he kicked me outta his house because he was afraid of losing me? Wow, great job!" she said sarcastically.

"Would you listen?" I rolled my eyes. She nodded in defeat.

"Sometimes, you make mistakes. Even mistakes that you can never fix. But Chad, he learnt from that mistake. And he regrets what he did. Do you know how hard it is to find guys who actually wann fix there mistakes?" I explained.

"I guess he regrets but why did he do that to me?" she sobbed.

"He wasn't thinking. Like you. Yesterday. You weren't thinking when you left Chad's house. Don't you regret that?" I smiled.

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Then?" I stood up.

"Then what?"

"Forgive him." I whispered and left her to decide on her own.

_SPOV_

"Forgive him?" I thought to myself. I cuddled and thought.

"Well, I do love him, and so does Aurora. Tawni and Nico don't mind and… Everything will be back to normal." my conscious reminded me. I smiled at the thought but froze.

"Would he accept me, after I've been… _raped_." I cried and knew he wouldn't.

"Sonny." I stern voice called. I got up and said.

"Who is it?"

"Chad."

"Come in." I wiped my tears and straightened myself up. He came in and sat beside me.

"Aurora is safe." He tried not to look at me. I sighed in relief.

"Where is she?" I brightened.

"Downstairs. You can go and meet her." I wanted to meet her but then I remembered Tawni. I smiled and tilted his head so he can see me. He was startled.

"But first." I smiled and captured his lips with mine. His eyes widened but he melted in the kiss. We pulled away breathless.

"I said you can go." He avoided eye contact. I laughed at his blush.

"Not without dada." I laughed and a smile formed on his face.

"You forgiv-"

"Mmm hmm." I stood up and he jumped up and grabbed my waist.

"Sonny! How? Why? I thought you hated me." He Asks startled.

"I could never hate you." I smiled.

"Never?" he whispered. I nodded.

"Never." I kissed him and tears of joy streamed down my face. I missed his soft lips. The warth of his skin and his cologne. I broke apart and smiled.

"But, you would still accept me after I've been…" I backed away. He came close.

"Sonny, of course I would. That was just a wound and time heals wounds." He smiled and hugged me. I smiled and proved myself wrong.

"Let's go and meet our baby." We walked hand in hand and saw our baby girl in Tawni's arms.

"Aurora!" I yelped and Tawni placed her in my hands. I cried and she giggled.

"I'm so sorry baby." I held her close and Chad's strong arms wrapped around us.

"Aww you two made up?" Tawni and Nico said in unison.

"Yup. She couldn't resist my charm." Chad's ego returned.

"I could always change my mind." I reminded. He backed away in fear. I laughed at his fear.

"Ouch." Tawni clutched her stomach. We all focused on her.

"Tawn?" Chad asked.

"Ouch! It hurts!" she cried. Her water broke and me and Chad quickly ran.

"Ahh! Hospital! Quick!" she clutched Nico's hand and he cried in pain. We quickly grabbed her and placed her in the car. Chad drove quickly while me and Nico were holding her hand.

"Ouch! Tawni!" Nico yelped.

"Oh shut up. You're not the one who's passing a baby throught their-"

"Okay. Okay." We yelled in unison. We reached the hospital and went in.

"I'm in labor you freaking retards!" she cried and the same doctor that delivered Aurora was there.

"Ahh, Miss Hart! Good to se yo-"

"Hurry!" we all yelled he quickly took Tawni in the room and me and Chad waited impatiently.

"I wanna see the babies!" Chad whined. Gosh he was so annoying.

"God, be patient." I scolded and he pouted. We heard crying and rushed in the room.

"Congratulations you have twins!" he said joyously.

"Oh my god! They're gorgeous!" I smiled. Tawni cried.

"And pretty." She corrected. We laughed.

"She looks just like you! But prettier." Chad laughed. Tawni sent a death glare.

"Thank you Tawni." Nico kissed the blonde in pain. We let her rest and left to take care of Aurora.

_1 year later._

"Chad! This house is beautiful!" The newlyweds approached their expensive house.

"Just for you." Chad smiled. The young brunette laughed and held her father's hands.

"Purty." She cooed. Chad scooped her up and twirled her around.

"Look, that's gonna be your princess room!" he pointed at the empty large room. She clapped in excitement.

"Don't spoil her too much." The older brunette slapped his arm.

"Hey, she's my angel! I can do whatever I want." He pouted and Sonny burst into laughter. Their was a new beginning to an old love story. No matter how hard this journey was for the couple. It was worth it.

The end.

***Yawn* Ugh sorry I know it seems rushed, but I couldn't help it. I'm a happy person and Sonny was beginning to annoy the hell outta me. Thanx for the awesome reviews hope you guiys enjoyed the story! =]**


End file.
